The Omnibus Dolls
by TheEvacuees
Summary: The rewritten collection of Joss Whedon's 'Dollhouse'. This is the very first post made in the Roleplay 'The Omnibus Dolls'.
1. Chapter 1

Bennett fumbled with her computer, "This isn't supposed to be happening", she said frustrated. Bennett started developing a migraine, "GRACE!". Her voice echoed through the hallway, as her assistant hurried to Bennett's Aid, "Yes Ms. Halverson?". Bennett narrowed her eyes to the computer screen, and put on her glasses. "Could you please get the spare hard drive in the lab?". "Yes, Ma'am." She then quickly walked into the lab. Bennett sipped on her tea, and ate a wasabi pea. While Grace was gone, she looked at her schedule for the day. She looked over the Actives list. "Grace, please send Jupiter up as well." Grace brought Bennett the spare hard drive, and went to call for the Active. Bennett pulled the skin off of the front of the computer, and pulled the hard drive out. She looked at it, annoyed, and through it in the small trash can next to the desk. Bennett then inserted the new hard drive, and rebooted the computer.

Bennett stood, and walked into the imprinting room. She looked down at the active, and started the imprinting process. "Grace, what do you plan to do while on vacation?", She asked politely. "Oh, Probably visit my family." She smiled a little. Bennett never usually asked about her personal life. "That's nice. Family is important for development.", She said with a smile. Grace nodded with agreement. "What will you do?". Bennett smiled a little, "I'll most likely still be here. Mr. Lipman prefers that I stay here. Just in case a client may come in.". "Oh, You won't be getting a vacation then?" Grace replied. Bennett looked up at her assistant. "No." Bennett looked over at Jupiter, and frowned a little. "He's ready." Bennett then returned to her office.

She sat down, and pulled some of the hair out of her face. She pulled up her work form, and finished logging in the days events.


	2. Chapter 2: The Foxtrot in Los Angeles

Foxtrot is an OC of mine in the Roleplay The Omnibus Dolls, based on Dollhouse! Won't you join in on the fun! Info: Set in the Los Angeles Dollhouse

.

Foxtrot sat in her seat. Her legs were indian style, resting on the pillow. She clipped the Bonsai piece by piece. The girl was unaware of her her stunning appearance. Her long, wavy dark brown hair. Her dark brown eyes. Her perfectly tanned skin. No... she concentrated on her Bonsai Tree. Her right wrist hurt a bit, but she tried to ignore it.

"Foxtrot..?" said a soft male voice. She turned to see her handler. He was an Asian man, who was quite muscular. "It's time for your treatment." he said with a smile. She took his hand and stood. They walked together to the programming room. They walked in to see Topher. "Foxtrot. Are you ready for your treatment?" She nodded, "Yes." "Please sit." Topher replied.

Foxtrot sat, and looked to the ceiling, she heard the two men talking about things, but she didn't really listen to them. Suddenly.. the empty slate was filled.

She opened her eyes, and looked. "Can I go now?" Topher shook his head, "Yes, please go. away." She rolled her eyes at him, "So damn rude..." She got up, and walked out with her handler. He walked her to the elevator.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Francis Mearn." he replied. "Who are you?"

She smiled a little, "Leah, and that's an odd name for an asian."

"Yeah. Well.. I'm a special one." he laughed. She did aswell.

They walked out of the elevator, and to the car talking about random things.

"You know what I hate? Me toos." Leah said with a Jersey accent.

"Me toos?"

She laughed, "Let me explain. Someone asks me a question, I answer. Oh! Me too! Have your own opinion, okay?"

He laughed at her, _Topher's been watching Reality TV too much nowadays..._

"So, when am i gonna get to see Markus?"

"Right now.." He opened the door, "Have fun..."

She smiled, and got out, "Thanks." She then walked on out. She wore a while golden sequin shirt, with white shorts and sandals. The Truck dropped her off at the beach.

She smiled, and sat down on a blanket. Soon, a man came and greeted her. "Hello again..." He smiled, and sat next to her. The man was very attractive looking, but he was visibly nervous.

"Why are you acting so weird? This is me, babe."

"Oh.. just happy to see you. That's all!" He smiled, and kissed her. Her heart fluttered with excitement, and she looked over at the beach. "It's beautiful." He laid on her, and kissed her a little more. "Stop babe!" She laughed.

He carried her off into their perfect weekend together, full of love and passion.

"Nobody tells me anything.." She rolled her eyes. She looked over at her sleeping lover, and smiled. She put on her jeans and a small t shirt, and walked outside to the Black Van. The door opened.

"Have fun?" Her handler asked.

"Of course. he still didn't ask for that though..."

"Aww. I'm sorry. Marriage still on your mind?"

She nodded, and smiled. "I want to be his bride..."

Markus nodded, "Well, that's beautiful."

She laughed, "Yeah? I think so."


End file.
